Here There Be Monsters
by XShadowCatX
Summary: Twilight/Pirates Crossover Bella Swan attains a Medallion, passed down through generations. Getting thrown back in time, Bella meets her great-great-great grandmother and goes on an adventure with Jack Sparrow, that includes vampires and imortality.
1. Traditions

**Here There Be Monsters**

**AN: Ok this is a Twilight/Pirates Crossover. I was thinking about how Bella and Elizabeth both have the same last names and I came up with this idea for a story. Tell me if I should continue or if it's a load of crap. Thanks!**

**Dislamer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Or the Pirates characters. They both belong to the Stephenie Meyer and the Mouse.**

**Chapter 1: Tradition**

"BELLA!" I heard my mother shout. I have been hearing her frantic voice for the last week and I didn't even react when she now shrieked my name. It was August 11th and the -cringe- wedding was only two days away. The final touches were being arranged, like setting the reception up and organizing my make-up and hair crew (Alice and Rosalie).

My mom and Phil had been staying in a hotel near Newton's. There was just too much tension for her to be near Charlie and I knew she would be at her ultimate stress level with the effort she was putting into this –cringe- wedding. I had insisted she relaxed and let Alice take care of it but she wouldn't listen. She argued that it was the mothers' job to be organizer of the entire thing.

Charlie was taking this all very well. When Edward and I had arrived at the house, bearing the news, he stayed silent for a minute, his eyes shifting between the two of us. When he saw the determination in my eyes, he sighed and said that he had expected this sooner or later. With a tense handshake, Edward smiled and received a fathers' congratulation. Since then, Charlie had been staying out of the way, determined to avoid any decisions being made.

I still couldn't believe I was agreeing to this. But now, with fear, I also felt a bit of excitement. With this came everything attached. Edward, immortality, being with Edward for all eternity. It was a small price to pay compared to what I was receiving in return.

Walking into the other room of the hotel, I smiled thinking about how in five days I will be a vampire. I know smiling isn't something someone does when they think about their death but I wasn't dying, I was living.

"What are you so happy about!? Don't you have something to do? Dress fitting or something?" cried my mom and she shuffled through her bag. She was never good at unpacking and usually kept all her stuff ruffled in a suitcase. "I just can't find…ah ha! Here it is!" she smiled as she grasped something shiny and gold in her hand. She turned her back to me, hiding whatever she found from me view.

"Mom, what are you doing? Do you need help?" I said, walking over to help her. She answered that she didn't and that she had something to show me, once she got it ready. I stood there curious as she turned around again to face me, a big smile on her face.

"Now, honey. I know you're not fond of this wedding, but I thought we needed to follow all the old traditions." She stepped aside to show me what was on the bed. "Ta-Da!" She held out her arm.

Stepping closer I looked at the items arranged in a line there was a blue intricate hairclip next to a string of pearls. And ending with a gold, round coin, with a skull incrusted in the middle. It looked rather old while the other two looked new.

"Something old, something new. Something borrowed and something blue." My mother sang. She clapped her hands as I looked over the items. "Well the something borrowed and something blue are the same things but I though it would be ok. I borrowed the hairclip from Alice. It will look pretty in you hair. And the pearls are a present from me and Phil. They will look so nice with the clip and your dress. And that," she pointed to the medallion, "is an old family heirloom. It's supposed to be pirates gold handed down from your great-great-great grandmother. She moved here from England in 1702 or something like that. Had a run-in with some pirates and she made away with that. Her name was Elise…Eliza…Elizabeth! Her name was Elizabeth Swann. I got it from Charlie's mother." She said the last with a grimace.

I picked up the gold and brushed my fingers over the skull. It looked like some treasure from the Mayan temples. I liked it a lot. Slipping it into my pocket and putting the necklace and clip into my purse, I thanked my mother and assured her that I liked them a lot, even though she had bought me something. I knew it wasn't the time to complain so I told her I would see her in the morning and headed out to my truck. Edward was out hunting tonight, not having time to tomorrow, he needed all the strength he could get with what he was going to perform. A shiver of excitement coursed through me as I though about how Edward was going to be the one to change me. I hadn't even realized I was at the house until I walked though the door.

"Hey kid, were you with your mom?" Charlie had a pizza box on the couch next to him as he watched a baseball game. "Want some pizza." He lifted the box over his head toward me.

"No thanks dad. I had dinner with mom. I'm going to hit the sack. All this planning is making my brain hurt." I headed up the stairs as Charlie said goodnight. Heading into my room I placed the clip and string of pearls on my dresser next to my jewelry box, which was very empty. I pulled the gold coin out of my pants and sat on the bed as I looked at it again. It really was cool looking. I liked it a lot more that I thought possible. I placed the medallion on my nightstand and headed to the bathroom. After done in the bathroom and in my pajamas, I slipped into the covers. Once more I studied the designs on the pirate gold. There must have been quite the story behind this medallion. Thinking of the tale to be told I slipped into oblivion.


	2. Kiss me goodbye, and sleep

**AN: Ok well I'm glad some people liked my idea for this story. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I think it will come as I write. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, these are the characters of Stephenie Meyer and Ted & Terry.**

Chapter 2: Kiss me goodbye, and sleep.

I stirred from the blackness of a dreamless night. I smiled as I groggily felt a pressure of an arm resting on my waist. Edward must have returned from hunting in the middle of the night. Waking up to Edward's ocher eyes was a sign of a good day. "Good morning Edward," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Not waiting for a reply, I turned toward the arm and snuggled into the marble hard form……wait. Not hard. Soft, warm and smelling of….alcohol?

My eyes shot open. I first wondered what Jacob was doing in my bed but then I realized it wasn't possible for it to be Jacob. He was now gone. My adrenalin jumped into action. I quickly processed the image of a man, with long dreaded hair, wearing only pants lying belly down in my bed. I looked around. Not my bed, not even my room! Where the hell am I! Breathing hard I looked around the room for something I could use for a weapon. I looked over to the nearest chair, spotting an old fashioned gun and sword suspended by a belt, sitting on it. Realizing I wouldn't be any use with a gun. I picked up the sword and suppressed my fear. I needed to be able to think rationally to be able to escape my captor, who I was guessing, was presently sleeping away.

Hesitantly stepping back to the bed I held the sword out, poking my sleeping captor in the back. He mumbled incoherently and turned his face toward me. Jumping back at the sudden movement, I took a moment to memorize the kidnappers face. It was outlined with a beard and mustache, oddly doting beads in the braided beard. He had a very tan face, and eyes smudged with eyeliner. The only guys I've seen wear eyeliner are the band members on CD's. He had a scar on the edge of his jaw and was wearing a red bandanna on his forehead. His face was one I would expect to be on a poster advertising for a new movie. Controlling my breathing once again, I poked the man in the back once more. I held my breath as I watched his eyes flutter open and then blink, adjusting to the bright light coming from the window in the corner of the room. My captor focused in on me, holding his sword at him, and his eyes widened.

"Not good!" He mumbled in a scratchy voice. He sounded like he had an accent. Getting up, he sat on the bed, watching me as I backed up, staying out of his grasp. He eyed me warily as he stood up. I backed up even more, still holding the sword at his heart. He put his hands up in a motion of surrender, swaying. He seemed like he was drunk but he just woke up.

"Now, luv. You have no reason to be holding my own weapon against me. If you want your pay, I've got to go over there to get it." He slurred in a British accent, pointing over to the chair with the gun.I stood my ground.

"I know there's a gun over there. I'm not going to give you the chance to shoot me." I knew Alice would see this turn of events and I wouldn't be too shocked to see Edward burst through the door at any minute. I was perfectly content to stay with him at sword point until that time came but my kidnapper had other ideas.

"Luv, I had no intention of shooting you. I was going to pay you, that's all." He said in a slow voice, like trying to calm down a panicked animal. That's probably what I looked like right now. A cornered cat.

"Why do you keep saying 'pay you'?" I asked, frustrated. I might as well figure out how this mess happened while I had him at the end of a sharp object.

"I always pay my women, savvy? You will be no exception." He slurred in a serious tone. He watched me as I tried to decipher what he said.

His women? What-oh! He thinks I'm a whore! Wait, he thinks I'm a whore? Even more confused than before I vented my aggravation.

"Why the hell would you think I'm a whore when you kidnapped me??" I said poking him in the chest again.

His eyes widened with surprise. "Kidnap? Luv, I don't kidnap. It's not my forte. I prefer taking ships and maybe pillaging the occasional town. But never kidnapping. Too messy." He said, waving his hands about.

I watched his hands as he spoke, entranced as he demonstrated his words with motion. It was kind of funny.

"Of course you kidnapped me! How else did I end up in this dump?" I gestured to the room we were standing in. It was small with wood everything and one bed. There was one window across from the door and a desk with an old style oil lamp, underneath it.

"First off, luv. This," He gestured around the room, swaying in the process. "is not a dump. It just so happens to be the best tavern in San Juan, The Deer's Shin." Ignoring my wide eyes and agape mouth, he continued, "Secondly I can assure you that I did NOT kidnap you. You probably followed me to my room last night, in a drunken state, begging me to show you a night of pleasure." He grinned at the last statement. "Of course you don't remember, but I'd be more than willing to show you again." He smirked with a glint in his eye. I knew that glint. Edward had it on some occasions when he enjoyed the smell of my blood.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Did he say San Juan? That's impossible. They were in Forks. Or at the most, Port Angeles. There was no way that I could be taken to Puerto Rico in one night without ever waking up. I tried to connect words to make a coherent sentence. "San…Puerto…Deer's…" I walked over to the window, forgetting about my captor for the moment. I looked out the window to a different world. There were people walking around in an old 18th century style town, dressed in old, grungy clothing. There were no cars, metallic buildings or modern anything. I stared out the window. "San….Juan?" Mechanically, I looked back to the man staring at me with eyebrows raised. "What year is it?" He looked at me like I was crazy but answered anyway.

"Its 1728, luv."

And that's when I passed out.


	3. Where do we go from here?

**AN: I am SOO shocked at how many people like this story! Shocked, but pleased. D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Oh and I thought Id mention that the titles for the chapters come from the music I'm listening to at the moment of writing. Usually it's on shuffle and the title just….works. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight or POTC. The ones with the unrecognizable names, though, ARE mine.**

Chapter 3: Where do we go from here?

I groggily woke up to a pain in the back of my head. For a moment I wondered if I had hit my head on my nightstand again, but then I remembered. I was kidnapped…but not. I remember what had made my pass out in the first place. I was apparently in the 18th century, in the town of San Juan. At least, that's what that man had told me. The man! Cracking my eyes open I spotted the scruffy man, sitting at the desk, scribbling away in on what seemed to be a dirty piece of paper.

I kept my eyes on the man and I stiffly threw my feet off the bed. Looking down I realized I was still in my plaid pajama pants and my black tank top. Fixing my twisted pants I shoved my hands into the pockets. My hands froze as I felt something round and metallic in my pocket. Wrapping my fingers around the object I pulled it out. Opening my hand I stared, confused, at the Pirate medallion I had been looking at, in my room, before I entered into this nightmare. I hadn't remembered putting it in my pocket. Maybe I did it unconsciously? Again I rubbed my thumb over the skull engraving and watched as the gold glimmered in the light. Did this damn thing have something to do with this dream?

I started as I heard a voice. "It's a curious thing. Last time I saw one of those medallions, was three years ago, on the Isla de Muerta. How did you come by that bit of pirate loot, luv?"

I looked up at my captor. He had silently turned in his chair and was staring at me with piercing eyes. Dark brown. Almost black. I quickly shifted my gaze to his bandana.

"It was my grea-," I mentally slapped myself. If was actually in 1728, that would put me smack dab in the time period of my great-great-great grandmother. Was I supposed to find her? How would that be possible? If there were no phone books or internet, I would never be able to find Elizabeth Swan. "It was my friends. She gave it to me." I stammered, looking at my hands, grasped around the golden piece.

"Ah. Well then I wonder how she came into possession of it. That medallion you've got is not one that comes without a consequence. Tell me, does your friend turn into a skeleton when she's in the moonlight?"

I looked up to his face, expecting a smile of amusement on his face. He didn't look like he was kidding. In fact, he looked quite serious and somber. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What kind of question is that? Did he actually expect me to say yes?

"Um…no, she didn't. Was she supposed to?" I asked out of curiosity.

The man stood up and took a couple of steps toward the bed. I watched him warily, not taking my eyes away. "Yes, in fact, I would be surprised if she didn't. Now tell me, who is your friend?"

I hesitated. What if he knew my ancestor? He would call my bluff and I'd be in serious trouble. But there are millions of people and the chances of this guy actually knowing Elizabeth Swan was very low. "Her name is Elizabeth Swan." At this statement his eyes widened. Shit.

"Ah. Well I can tell you, for a fact, that Ms. Swan or shall I say Mrs. Turner does not turn into a skeleton in the moonlight. In fact, I'm quite curious as to how she got that medallion and was able to give it to you. I may have to pay her a visit now. I'm sure you'd like to see her as well?" He looked at me as if he knew I was lying and would have no intention of wanting to see Elizabeth.

I met his challenge. "Of course I'd want to see dear Elizabeth. I haven't seen her in quite a while. And I'm sure I have no choice but to follow you, being my captor and all." I smiled a fake smile at him. I then realized I didn't even know this mans name. "Who are you any way?"

Scrunching his nose in what seemed to be disgust, his smile fell away. "Luv, I will say this only one more time, I do not kidnap. And there would be no reason for me to kidnap you for I do not even know if someone would be willing to pay for your safe return." Finishing his explanation, the man took off his hat and bowed. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, madam." He smirked as he straightened and placed his hat back on his head. He looked at me for a sort of reaction. His smirk fell as he didn't receive one. Grumbling about something along the lines of women not knowing their proper pirates, he went back over to the desk and scribbled a little more on the piece of parchment.

"And what, may I ask, is your title?" he asked irritably, not looking at me. He picked up a red, finger sized rectangle and held it in the fire, rotating it in circles. He then moved the dripping stick to the folded up piece of parchment he was writing on and rubbed the dripping end of the red wax onto the opening of the letter. He then pressed a ring on his left ring finger into the wax, sealing the letter. I was so entranced by this process that I forgot about his question. "I am perfectly fine without knowing your name, but I though it would be easier to call you by a name then 'Miss' or 'Madam'." He said now staring at me.

I snapped out of my revere. "Bella Swan," I answered automatically. I realized that was a mistake. I had said I was a friend of Elizabeth's, not a relative. He also picked up on this little detail, raising his eyebrows. I quickly fixed my mistake. "I'm her second cousin, twice removed." I prayed he believed my story.

"Well, Miss Swan, I believe we are going to go pay a visit to your second cousin twice removed." He said with a smile.

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I got a short writers block half way through so I'm not to sure if its good. I'll try to update again soon but my schedule has been tighter, as of late, so updates may not come as frequent. Love ya!**


	4. Got it? Good

**AN: Wow I haven't written in a while. For that I am so very sorry. A LOT has happened with my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight or POTC. The ones with the unrecognizable names, though, ARE mine.**

Chapter 4:

I jogged to keep up with Captain Sparrow as he wove his way between the market place shoppers. We had speedily checked out of the tavern, as Captain Sparrow had called it, and were now apparently making our way to the 'Pearl'. I didn't have a clue what the 'Pearl' was but I expected I would find out soon enough.

I pushed my way between two bigger men as I tripped over my own feet. I landed on the dusty road, my hands saving me from hitting my face. My hands stung as the stones on the road dug into my hands. I cursed under my breath as I started to get back on my feet. I felt a strong hand grab my elbow and help lift me up. I looked up to Captain Sparrows face as he looked at me, seeming to contain a grin.

"Milady." He said sarcastically with a grin and released my elbow once I was steady on my feet. I frowned and walked ahead of him. I walked five feet before I stopped and turned back around.

"I don't know where I'm going." I admitted angrily, glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Well that's for sure." He made his way to me and offered his elbow, in the old fashioned way. Well I guess not old fashioned here. I stared at it then back at him. "So you don't fall behind again." He said.

I reluctantly accepted his gesture and slid my arm into his. He smiled and continued walking. I realized now how weird he was walking. He seemed to sway with each step he took. And from the slurred accent and the wild manner of gestures he used when he spoke, I would have to say he was drunk.

I looked at my surroundings as we made our way through the town. It felt extremely odd to be in the middle of the 18th century. People had a completely different manner; they actually seemed to have class and respect. "Good morning" could be heard every few minutes and women chatted with baskets filled with vegetables and fruits.

I felt Captain Sparrow's eyes on me as we I admired the surroundings so I turned my attention back to him. He was staring at me with a serious expression. "What?" I said irritably.

"You just seem…different than most of the women from the Americas. Off, in a way," He paused for a minute, just staring, and then leaned in close to whisper "your not cursed, are you?"

"No, I'm not cursed. Well…maybe I am. I don't know actually. I could be." I said in thought. Maybe cursed was a way to explain all the supernatural things that have happened. Vampires, Werewolves. Cursed could be an explanation. But then again, they're not curses. They're blessings. If I didn't have this odd attraction for dangerous things I could have possibly never met Edward. My chest hurt at just the thought of it.

He looked at me once again with a puzzled look but didn't say anything more. We made our way in silence, my arm still through his. We finally started to near the pier. There were so many old looking boats in the harbor, it was amazing. I'd never seen an antique boat like this up close, it was huge.

"The Pearl" he said, nodding in the direction of one of the larger boats. It was entirely black with black sails. There were many ropes strewn across and between the three masts, some looking like netting. Men were on the deck, and some climbing up the masts and ropes; it was interesting to watch. He continued up to the ramp that was having barrels and crates transported across onto the boat.

"This is a really big boat" I said, looking up in wonder

"Ship, luv. Its not a boat, it's a ship. That," he said, pointing to a little wooden fishing boat, "is a boat. Ship," He pointed to The Pearl, "boat. Got it? Good". He didn't wait for a reply as he continued to sway his way up the ramp, seeming to be in danger of falling off.

"Ship," I whispered, "got it." As I walked up after Captain Sparrow wondering what the hell I was doing here.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Lol Sorry for such the late update.**


End file.
